Back And Forth
by Sk8er7
Summary: When Nakago hires spy to watch Suzaku no Miko, her loyalty was with Seiryuu. After some secrets spill, can she pick the right side while keeping secrets of her own?
1. The Beginning

Back and Forth 

by Sk8er7

Chapter 1

The Beginning

My name is Megumi Kosaki. A few months ago, the most amazing thing happened to me. Here's what happened.

Megumi was in the library. She looked over at one of the security officers. '_Why did dad have to work in such a boring place?_' she asked herself. Her father noticed her staring and waved. Putting on a smile, she waved back. Megumi used to love coming to the library; she was friends with all of the workers and there were many books that she liked. But she didn't want to read books all the time. Today was one of those days.

Standing up, she put her hands into her pockets. In her left hand she fingered her 100 yen coin. Megumi began walking at a steady pace towards the drink machines. Maybe a soda would keep her busy. She studied the different drinks until she picked one that she wanted. Megumi took her money and flipped it with her fingers. She readied her hand when -- CLANG. The coin slipped past her fingers and dropped to the floor. She leaned down, her red-streaked hair falling out of her loose ponytail. She was about to reach for it, but it began to roll. She followed it until it stopped rolling and began to spin. Megumi picked up her spinning coin when something caught her hazel eye. It wasn't an object in particular, just a dark staircase. Pocketing her money, Megumi began to walk the stairs. Her heart began to pound. '_Why am I nervous?_' she asked herself. '_This is just a library._' Thinking back, she remembered the sign outside, "EMPLOYEES ONLY." That might have had something to do with it. '_My dad is sorta like an employee and I'm his daughter. So I'm okay if I come up here._' This calmed her only slightly. She shifted her green backpack into a more comfortable position. Megumi continued up until she reached a door labeled, "Important Documents Reference Room." A shiver went through her body. She pulled on her blue long-sleeved sweater to cover her hands. Her ice-cold hand rested on the door knob. Slowly, Megumi began to turn the door handle. By the time the door was open, she was sweating furiously.

Megumi looked into the room. There were many bookshelves. She walked in silently and closed the door behind her. She began to walk when she heard someone sigh with relief. Her blood froze. Was it a burglar? With her heart beating uncontrollably, she moved stealthily towards the voice. Just then, the strangest thing happened; the voice began to read. It was a man. As Megumi inched closer, she recognized words like, "priestess", "Suzaku", "Seiryuu" and "friends." Taking a breath, she walked to the same area as the man.

"Why are you here?" Megumi asked in a monotone voice. The man dropped the book he was reading and looked at her with startled eyes. He was a young adult! In his late teens maybe!

"Why are you here?" she repeated.

"I'm reading," he replied. Megumi raised an eyebrow.

"In here? There are a lot of tables out there. No one's supposed to be in here."

"Then why are you here?" asked the stranger. Megumi opened her mouth but no words came out. What could she say? "Oh, my coin rolled to the bottom of the stairs so I decided to come up." To her surprise, he chuckled.

"It's okay. By the way, my name is Keisuke." He walked towards her with his hand extended. Megumi looked him over carefully. Quickly, she slapped his hand quickly.

"My name is Megumi," she told him. She looked around him at the fallen book. The title read, "The Universe of the Four gods." "Can I see your book?" Keisuke hesitated before nodding. Megumi walked over to the book. She opened it to a random page and was engulfed in a blue light.


	2. In Feudal Times

Back and Forth 

by Sk8er7

Chapter 2

In Feudal Times

"Oh..." groaned Megumi. She opened herheavy eyes. As they focused, she looked at her surroundings. Her eyes widened.

She was outside. Apparently in an alley. How did she get from the library to outside? She had been talking to Keisuke and then she looked at that book. There had been a blue light and then -- here she was.

Standing up, Megumi wiped off her blue jeans of dust. Tightening her ponytail, she set off.

* * *

'_Oh no,_' thought Megumi. '_I'm still lost!_' She spotted a young girl not far away.

"Do you know where we are?" Megumi asked. The young girl looked at her strangely before replying, "We are in Kutou Country." With that, she ran away. Megumi raised an eyebrow but shrugged. At least she knew where she was, even though she had no idea what it was.

"Now!" yelled a voice. Megumiturned her head in the direction of the sound. That was a mistake. Immediately she was bombarded with rocks. For a brief moment, she thought she saw several children throwing rocks at her.

"Ow!" cried Megumi. Some rocks were big. She clenched her teeth. And some were sharp. She felt a large rock connect with her head. Before she blacked out, she heard the little girl that she had asked where they were. "Get her! She's a freak!" She was swallowed by darkness.

* * *

"Ow..." Megumi groggily opened her eyes. She lifted her hand to touch her head. She winced from the pain. '_You know, I'm really bored of waking up from unconsciousness..._' She looked around her. She was in a bed. The bed posts were made of mahogany. The sheets, blanket and pillow were white. The room was spacious, but was bare except for the bed and a single wooden chair. Instead of her normal clothes, she was wearing a white silk shirt. It was so big that it reached past her knees. The sleeves were inches past her hands when she stretched her arms out. Her elastic had been taken out and her wavy hair reached her armpits.

Megumi stood up and began to stretch. She rubed her eyes and clapped her cheeks. She yawned. She began to walk towards the door. Opening it just enough for her head to stick through, she looked around. There was no one. Stepping out, she began to walk. The marble floor was cold against her bare feet. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Where are you going?" asked a deep masculine voice. She turned around slowly. It was a man. He had blond hair that slightly surpassed his shoulders. He was wearing armour and wore blue cloth over his armour. He looked like a cold person.

"Ha-ha," laughed Megumi nervously, "someone brought me here and I want to think them. Did you bring me here?" Without changing his expression, ne nodded. She thanked him and without warning, she jumped into him to give him a hug.

"Well Nakago, you're making friends I see." A pretty girl with boyishly cut blonde hair walked up to them. She wore a brown school uniform.

"Um," began Megumi, "don't you go to that junior high? I can't remember the name, but it's by Yotsubadai High School." The girl looked slightly schocked. But she smiled and said, "Then you are from the real world." ('_Real world?_' thought Megumi) The girl knelt down. "You're cute. Are you nine years old?"

"Humph!" Megumi looked offended. "I'm ten and three months old!" The girl laughed.

"My name is Yui. And this," she gestured to the man, "is Nakago. Hebrought you here." Megumi nodded and began to look at Nakago with gratitude-filled eyes. His expression did not change.

"Yui-sama was the one that wanted tobringyou here," he told her. Immediately she gave Yui a tackle hug. Yui was thrown off balance and they both fell down. Yui began laughing. Megumi joined in too. Soon the halls were ringing with their laughter.

* * *

"Someone told me that we were in Kutou Country. Where is that?" asked Megumi. Yui had taken Megumi to her room, and Nakago had gone off somewhere.

"Did you, by any chance, read a book called 'The Universe of the Four Gods'?" Megumi nodded. "That book has magic in it. Usually it only brings in Maidens of different countries," Yui explained.

"What are Maidens?" asked Megumi.

"Maidens gather seven Celestial Warriors from their country. When they're all together, the Maiden calls out the divine beast that the Maiden represents. The Maiden gets granted three wishes to help their country. There are four beasts: Seiryuu, Suzaku, Genbu and Byakko. In Kutou country the divine beast is Seiryuu. So I'm..." Yui trailed off.

"So you're the Maiden of Seiryuu!" exclaimed Megumi. "Do you have magic powers of something?"

"I don't think I have any powers, except for the one to call upon Seiryuu," replied Yui. Megumi nodded in awe.

"But how do you find the Celestial Warriors?" Megumi asked.

"Each country has a scroll called 'The Universe of the Four Gods'. It gives clues to find them. How to do he ritual is also in there." Yui smiled at Megumi.

"Are all the other Maidens looking for their guardians too? And what do guardians do?" Megumi was full of questions.

"Genbu and Byakko's Maidens came and left. They chose their wishes. Only Suzaku and Seiryuu are looking for their guardians. And for your second question, the guardians protect their Maidens. They have Chinese symbols on their bodies and those give them a certain power. For instance, Nakago is one of the guardians. His symbol is on his forehead." Megumi pictured Nakago. Through his bangs, she could see something on his forehead.

"Wow," Megumi said. She suddenly had a thoughtful look on her face. "Are all Maidens fron the real world? Do you know anything about the Maiden of Suzaku?" Yui's eyes went cold.

"Yes, I know about her," Yui began icily. "Her name is Miaka and she used to be my best friend." Megumi stared at her idol. What had happened? She was so nice, but now she was so cold.

"She left me here for three months where I was --" Yui stopped herself. She shouldn't be telling a child this. She looked at Megumi, and was startled to see a sad smile on her face.

"I think I know what you were going to say. That's what happened to my mom. She was in an alley. I'm what came from that happening. My mom gave me away when I was a baby. My foster parents told me." Tears began to fall from her eyes. "When I think about how awful it was..." Megumi was surprised to feel arms wrapped around her.

"It's okay," she heard Yui whisper, "cry all you want."

* * *

DONE!

im only writing this until i can think of a much better story to write. this is crap. ill have a much better story later. i think the plot is thousands of times better than this. if you want to know what it's about, review me and ill email you back. (or review u)

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW!


	3. Suboshi's Song

Back and Forth 

by Sk8er7

Chapter 3

Suboshi's Song

"Yui-sama!" Yui turned around to see the little girl from earlier.

"Hello," replied Yui. "What is your name?" Megumi slapped her forehead.

"I'm so dumb! My name is Megumi Kosaki," she told Yui. "And I just wanted to thank you for bringing me here again. And I'm glad that you could trust me when you partly told me what had happened. I promise that I won't tell anyone." On Megumi's face was a look of complete seriousness. "I am in debt to you and I never break my promises." Yui looked startled for a moment. But she put her hand on Megumi's head and said, "Thank-you." Megumi began to smile.

"Yui-sama," began Megumi, skipping beside her idol, "if I can, I want to help in any way that I can. Even if I sacrifice myself." The serious look returned. "Don't hesitate if you want me to do something. I have a red belt in tae kwon do and I can cook too. I'm also a good actor if you need me to spy." She looked Yui in the eye. "I am entirely serious. Feel no guilt if you do." Megumi smiled. "You're my idol, Yui-sama!"

"You don't have to call me Yui-sama. Please call me Yui or Yui-chan." As she said the last word, she remembered how another childish young girl had always called her that.

"Okay, Yui-chan." Megumi stopped. She turned around and began running. As she ran she yelled, "Bye!" She kept looking back until she could no longer see Yui. She turned her head forward just in time to see a boy holding sheets and pillows. Megumi tried to stop, but failed.

"Ow!" The boy's hand immediately flew to his head. Megumi noticed that he looked barely over sixteen. His items that he had been darrying were messy and everywhere.

"Watch it!" the boy barked. He straightened his hair band that covered his lightbrown hair. His hair was a couple inches longer than Yui's. He wore a short sleeved shirt and pants which were both made looking Chinese.

"I'm sorry!" Megumi began to pick up his sheets.

"Hey," began the boy, "you're just a child! What are you doing in the palace?"

"Yui-chan and Nakago-sama brought me here," Megumi replied matter-of factly. He looked shocked. _'Did that child just say Yui-sama's name?'_ As Megumi picked up more things, she noticed a flute nearby. She picked it up and put it with everything else that she had picked up.

"My name is Megumi Kosaki." She extended her hand. "I'm sorry for funning into you and knocking everything onto the floor." The boy looked at her hand before shaking it. "My name is Suboshi."

Suboshi rounded everything up and made a messy pile. "Thanks," he told her. "Would you like to hear some music? I -- Where is it?" He put his hand at the place where he usually kept his flute. Megumi reached into the pile and took the flute out.

"Is this what you're looking for?' she asked. He nodded and took it gratefully. He put one end to his lips and started to play.

The melody was sad yet beautiful. Suboshi made no mistakes although his eyes were closed. He wore a blissful look on his face. The bare halls rang with his music.

When the flute left his lips, Megumi began clapping.

"That was great, Suboshi-san!" exclaimed Megumi. He just smiled and thanked her.

"That really was good, Suboshi." He turned around to see Yui walking towards them. Blushing, he said, "Thank-you Yui-sa --"

"Yui-chan!" exclaimed Megumi. "Suboshi-san is the best flute player I've ever heard! And he isn't even old yet!" Yui laughed at this remark.

"You're right. He's still young and cute." Yui winked at Suboshi. He chuckled nervously as his face flamed up.

"Actually, there is a better flute player than me," began Suboshi. My older twin, Amiboshi."

"If he's better than Suboshi-san, he's have to be his older brother," stated Megumi. Yui chuckled as Suboshi stood there, basking in the prescence of his maiden.

* * *

After leaving Suboshi and his things at his room, Yui and Megumi left.

"Wow, three friends in one day," remarked Megumi happily. "Is everyone like you, Nakago-sama and Suboshi-san? If they are, I want to meet all of them!" She grinned at Yui. Yui smiled back.

"Nakago would like to talk to you after dinner," Yui said. "He didn't tell me why, but he told me to tell you to come alone."

"Okay then." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ears. "Suboshi-san must be really nice." Yui raised an eyebrow.

"How would you know such things from meeting him only once?" asked Yui.

"Well, not only by first impression, but from the way he played his flute." Yui gave her a puzzled look. "My foster dad told me that if someone can do something beautiful, they must be beautiful themselves. Even if they're rough on the outside, they can still be beautiful on the inside. A truly horrible person could still play tha tsong, but not as tood as Suboshi-san. He must truly be a beautiful person." Yui was amazed at her wisdom. In the shadows, a boy smiled.

* * *

DONE!

again, crap,crap,crap. ill come up witha new plot for all you invisible readers. if you by any chance do read this, please review and i accept flames.

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW!


	4. When in Konan, Do as The Konans Do

Back and Forth

by Sk8er7

Chapter 4

When in Konan, do as the Konans Do

After dinner, Megumi headed back to her room. _"Nakago said for you to meet him in your room," _Yui had said. Megumi straightened out her clean clothes and adjusted her backpack. As she reached her room, the door swung open.

As Megumi stepped inside, she closed the door behind her.

The room was as empty as the first time she had been in there. Megumi closed her eyes. After about five seconds, she opened them. Heading to the door, she opened it.

Standing outside, was Nakago; looking and dressed the same as ever.

"So you can sense ki," Nakago stated. Megumi nodded.

"Sometimes I can find suppressed ki, but it takes me longer," she added. He nodded.

"Earlier today, I overhead you and Yui-sama talking," stated Nakago. "something about spying and being in debt to her. Are you willing to do so?" Megumi put on a serious face and nodded.

"I will send you to Konan Country where the Maiden of Suzaku is currently at. Because you are a child fromher world, she will accept you immediately. You will refer back to me with this." Nakago took one of his earrings off. He handed it to her and she pocketed it.

"Are you ready?" asked Nakago. Megumi nodded.

"Yes, I am," she replied. "Anything for Yui-chan and Nakago-sama!" He moved his hands into position. Focusing only a bit of power on her, she disappeared.

* * *

Megumi stood in an alley. Above the walls, she could see a much larger building than the rest. _'That's probably where the Maiden lives,'_ thought Megumi. She began walking. She noticed some men looking at her. Megumi began to walk faster. Then she broke into a rune. Those men were following her! She was fast, but they were still gaining. She stopped and turned around. The men slowed down until they stopped. They grinned, their yellow teeth showing. 

"Ready?" Megumi asked. They still grinned. She bowed, not taking her eyes off of them. The men laughed and made fun of her bow. Megumi went into a fighting stance.

"Hiya!" she yelled, running towards them. Suddenly, she jumped up and kicked one of them. He fell down, unconscious. The other man stared at her in shock. She flipped backwards, away from him.

"How did you do that?" he asked, "you're just a child!" Megumi didn't answer. She charged at him again. He threw a punch, but she dodged it. She pushed her hand up, breaking his nose. After that, she gave him a round house kick. He lay sprawled on the ground, a few metres away from his first associate. Megumi bowed again.

"Barely broke a sweat," she said to herself. Jumping over the unconscious bodies, she made her way towards the building.

* * *

"Amazing!" Megumi was in front of the large palace. It was the biggest thing that she had ever seen! 

"That's a lot ofsteps though," she remarked to herself. She began to go up the stairs.

The head from the sun didn't help her at all. She had already taken off her blue sweater to reveal a plain red t-shirt underneath.

After about ten minutes, she reached the top. Wiping her forehead of perspiration, she walked to the main entrance. It was blocked by two men in red armour. Both were holding spears.

"May I go through, please?" Megumi asked. She could feel the guards staring at her.

"What business do you have here?" asked one of the guards.

"I need to see the Maiden of Suzaku," replied Megumi. "I know that she's from another world. I think that I'm from the same world."

"Do you have any proof?"

"Look at the way that I'm dressed!" she exclaimed. The guards did nothing. "Fine then. I have a word from my world. If one of you could please tell her it, then you will see. If she's heard it, will you let me see her?" The guards talked amongst each other. They nodded. "Okay. The word is 'computer.' Please remember it." The guard repeated it many times over before leaving. Megumi sat on the top step and sighed._ 'I sure hope this works.'_

* * *

"Lord Hotohori!" The guard was in the ghrone room. "Where is the Maiden?" 

"Miaka is in her room resting. Why do you ask?"

"There is a girl at the front who claims that she is from the same world as the Maiden," the guard said. "She gave me a word from her world to tell her!" Hotohori's eyes widened. He immediately got off of his seat and rushed down the hallways until he reached Miaka's room. He stopped and knocked.

"Come in." Hotohori opened the door to see Miaka reading one of her textbooks.

"Hotohori, what's wrong?" asked Miaka.

"Miaka, there is a person outside who claims that they are from your world," Hotohori began. "That person told one of the guards a word supposedly from your world. He turned to the guard who had only just reached her room. "What was it?"

"It was... computer."

* * *

_'I'm so bored,'_ Megumi thought to herself. _'And I really have to use the washrom.'_ Quick footsteps met her ears and she turned around. 

"A-are you the one who said 'computer'?" panted the girl. She wore the same uniform as Yui and her brown hair was put into two buns at the sides of her head.

"Yes," replied Megumi. "Are you the Maiden?" She nodded. "Finally!" A smile spread onto Megumi's face. She brought her right hand forward and said, "My name is Megumi Kosaki." The girl shook Megumi's hand and said, "My name is Miaka Yuuki."

"Could I ask you a something?" Miaka nodded. "May I use the washroom?"

* * *

"So," began Miaka, "how did you get here?" All of the guardians were gathered in a large room. They were Tamahome, Hotohori, Nuriko and Chichiri. 

"Well, my dad works in the library. I went into a room for employees where I saw this guy reading a book."

"Did you know that guy's name?" asked Miaka.

"Yeah. His name was Keisuke," Megumi replied.

"That was my brother!" Miaka exclaimed.

"Really? At first I thought that he was a robber!" laughed Megumi. Miaka laughed too. _"Keisuke? That's Miaka's brother,"_ Yui had said.

"He showed me the book he was reading. It was called 'The Universe of the Four Gods.' I opened it and it brought me here.

"I landed in an alley. I walked around for a bit where a heard some men talking about a girl from another girl, which they called a Maiden. Walking a bit more, I saw that these guys were following me so I ran. But they were fast. So I stopped running and fought them. I think that they're still there.

"Eventually I came here. There was the guard thing and here we are." She smiled at everyone. "Do you know how I can get home?"

"I'm not exactly sure," Miaka replied. "We could go to Taiitsukun if you want to. She lives in the mountains and you need life force ki. We can give you those, but do you have anything with you now that you also have in our world?"

"That sounds complicated," Megumi said in a worried tone. "Is it hard to get life force ki? How far are the mountains? I don't even think that I have anything there that I have there."

"Well," began Miaka, "if you can't go back, maybe you could stay here." Miaka looked at Hotohori. He smiled.

"Of course she can," he told her. Megumi looked unsure.

"Will I be a burden for you?" she asked. "I hate being a burden. I'd like to do what would be better for you."

"Actually," Hotohori began, "you staying here would bebetter for us. We're leaving soon and it would be better without any delays."

"Where are you going?" asked Megumi.

"We're going to look for the remaining three guardians." After saying this, everybody began to tell her about everything. Megumi listened intently.

"That's so cool!" exclaimed Megumi. "I knowthat I don't like being a burden,but could I come with you?" Everyone looked hesitant."I'm a red belt in tae kwon do and I can cook for myself. I can clean after myself and I can be like a mini guardian. I can help Miaka-san! I promise that I won't be a burden!"

"I don't think that we should bring a child with us," Nuriko said.

"I agree with Nuriko," spoke Chichiri. "We can barely protect ourselves and Miaka with all of the Kutou spies." _'Spies?'_ thought Megumi.

"Spies?" she asked out loud.

"Yes," Nuriko told her. "They spy on us and sometimes ambush us. They've been killing innocent villages lately too." Megumi's mouth widened in horror. _'Why would Yui-chan do such a thing?'_

"Please," Megumi said seriously, "test me to see if I can come." Everybody looked at each other.

* * *

DONE!

man, this is pretty long. i wrote it in notebook form.

**MUST READ!**

if u like**inuyasha** then please check out my story, "The Hanyou." it's complete and it's a very original idea.

if you like**chobits **then please check out my story, "Missing." it's actually a songfic by evanescence. it's really beautiful.

if you like**dragon ball z **then please check out my story, "High School Days." it's about gohan in high school with a twist.


	5. The Test and Its Answers

Back and Forth

by Sk8er7

Chapter 5

The Test and Its Answers

"Okay, Megumi-chan," Miaka told her, "everyone just wants to see if you can protect yourself." Two guards in armour, but no weapons, came out. "You have to fight these guys." Miaka walked away. _'I had better not use my full power on them,'_ she thought.

"All right, then. And don't go easy on me. Treat me like you would for a man." Megumi bowed. The guards bowed as well. Megumi took a fighting stance.

"Fight!"

Megumi ran towards the guards, as did they to her. As she got closer, she jumped high into the air, flipped, and turned so that she was behind them a distance, but facing them. The guards had turned around and they ran at each other again. Megumi raisedher fist, but at the last second, she slid down and kicked one of the guard's legs. As soon as her leg connected with his, she did a dive roll away. Right at the stop where she had just been was where the other guard's fist was now embedded.

"That was fun." Megumi grinned.She ran towards the other guard slightly to the right. Quickly, she moved to the left. Using her right foot, she kicked him in the back, making him fall forward.

By this time, the other guard had gotten up. His footwork was slower, but his upper torso was fine. She ran at him and flipped over him. She did a quick chop on his neck as she fipped. As she landed, the guard fell down, unconscious.

The conscious guard began to run towards her. Megumi stood her ground. She dodged both of his punches and used her right hand to grab his left armand her left hand to grab his right arm. She kicked both of his legs down and flipped his arms at the same time. His whole body flipped in the air twice before he came down. He didn't move. He was out cold.

"She... won..." Tamahome was the first to speak.

"That was a nice workout." Megumi wiped her forhead of the little amount of sweat that had formed.

"How did you do that?" Miaka asked.

"Sensei taught me a lot. I work hard," replied Megumi. "So can I come?"

"But most of the enemy will have weapons," stated Nuriko. "But you are awesome for your age. How old are you, Megumi-chan?" Megumi puffed out her chest.

"I'm ten and three months old." Changing the subject, she said, "I can get my own money! I brought things from my world," Megumi told them. At this remark, Tamahome turned around, a large and scary smile on his face.

"Welcome aboard!" He shook her hand. "Please, let me help you sell those!" Megumi stared at him. Nuriko put his arm on Tamahome's head.

"Don't let him," advised Nuriko. "He's money obsessed!"

"Do you think that you can take on many armed men at a time?" Hotohori asked. Megumi nodded.

"I'm not sure, but if I had a weapon myself, I could," she replied.

"Are you positively sure that you want to come?" asked Miaka. Megumi nodded eagerly.

"Welcome aboard," greeted Hotohori. "I am not able to come. Miaka will need as much protection as she may receive. However, I advise you to protect yourself first. The others can protect Miaka." Suddenly,a large rumbling sound filled the room. Everybody looked at Miaka.

"Sorry," interrupted Megumi. "I guess that I'm hungry."

* * *

Viewer, have you yet realized that our dear character Megumi is very much like the lovable Miaka? Well, the other seishi have realized this unique fact, but what they hadn't realized was her eating habits. They know now. 

"All right. Since the sun has set, we will leave tomorrow. Get a good night's sleep, everyone." Hotohori got up and left. Megumi was the second to stanc.

"Where are you going, Megumi-chan?" asked Miaka.

"I think that I'll take a walk," she replied. "I'd like to go alone." With these last words, she left.

* * *

When Megumi got outside, she began to skip, looking as careless as any other child in Konan Country. She continued this pastime until she reached the entrance of an alley. Sitting on the ground, she looked up at the sky. She wore a sad look on her face as she stared at the sliver of moon. 

"What's wrong, Megumi-chan?" Hanging from the roof of the tallest building was Chichiri.

"Chichri-san!" Megumi jumped up in surprise. "Why are you here?"

"Aren't you glad to see me?" he pouted. He grew shorter and he hugged his knees in shame.

"No, that's no --"

"Okay!" Chichiri was back to normal. "Hotohori wanted me to give you this."Retrieving from his side, he produced a sword. "It's one of his better swords. Though not as good as his." Taking the sword from his hands, she looked at it. The sheath was normal, but the sword was beautiful. The tip was sharp and it was very well polished. The grip was good and the sword just sent out rays of importance.

"Can you do something for me?" Megumi asked.

"Sure."

"Could you thank him for me and tell him to expect one of these?" She gave Chichiri a hug. "You can return without me. I'll be back soon." He took a straw hat from inside his shirt and held in front of him.

"When you're done, just hold onto the sides of the hat and put it on," he told her. "It's a short cut to the palace." Putting on the hat himself, he disappeared.

"How did --?" Megumi stared at the hat in shock. When nothing hapened, she stopped looking at it. Closing her eyes, she focused around her. Megumi did this for five minutes before opening her eyes. There was no one there. Taking Nakago's earring out, she looked at it.

"Um," she began uncertainly, "Nakago-sama?" She waited.

"Yes?" Nakago's monotone voice answered.

"It's me, Megumi," she told him. "You were right. They did accept me. Tomorrow we're going to look for the remaining guardians. They even gave me a sword!" Her face went serious. "Why do the Kutou soldiers keep attacking villages?" The was little hesitation in his reply.

"In order for one to get what they desire, it takes some sacrifices," he answered. "It was done all for the sake of Yui-sama."

"May I talk to her?" Megumi asked. Nakago did not speak.

"Megumi?" That was Yui's voice. "Is that you?"

"Yui-chan!" exclaimed Megumi. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, but why did you leave?" she asked.

"Nakago-sama wanted me to spy on the Maiden of Suzaku. He was right when he said that they would take me in." Megumi grinned, although nobody could see it. "I'm fine. The Lord even gave me a sword. I'll report back every once in awhile."

"Are you sure that you're fine?" asked Yui in a worried voice.

"I'm fine! Besides, I have Yui-chan and Nakago-sama's support!" Yui was startled by this remark. "Say 'hi' to Suboshi-san for me, okay?" Yui smiled.

"Okay, Megumi,"Yui replied.

"Hey," Megumi pounted in a mock mad tone. "I don't want you calling me that. Call me Megumi-_chan_."

"All right, Megumi-_chan_," Yui stressed the ending. "But Nakago would like to talk with you again." There was silence before Megumi heard Nakago's voice.

"Someone will come to pick up Tamahome. Do not go with them." Megumi didn't fully understand.

"That is all. Good-bye." The conversation had officially ended.

Megumi looked into the sky again. _'Boy, am I in for an adventure.'_

* * *

"_We have attacked villages within Konan. If you wish to prevent war, send the constellation, Tamahome, at once,_" what what the man had said. Tamahome stared into space. He felt a tug on his arm. 

"You'd better not think of leaving," Miaka told him. She was in her bed with atight grip on Tamahome, who was on a chair right next to her.

"I promise I won't," he replied. "Does my word mean nothing to you?" Miaka said nothing. She stared at him intently before her eyes closed and she went to sleep. Tamahome looked at her angelic face. She was even more beautiful when she slept.

Standing up, Tamahome pried his arm from her grip. he looked at her with sad eyes. _'I'm sorry. But the last villages that were attacked were close to my home town.'_ He began to walk away, when suddenly Miaka grabbed his leg, causing him to trip. As he came up, he looked at her face. She was fast asleep.

"Tamahome," Miaka mumbled. Tamahome looked at her sadly before walking out.

* * *

"Ugh, I gotta pee," Megumi told herself. She yawned and began walking groggily to return Chichiri's hat. She could not find him for two hours. The palace was so large, that she didn't even think that she had searched the whole place. 

"What's going on?" Megumi looked outside. It was one of the guardians, Tamahome. Suddenly, men clothed in black came out of nowhere. They took Tamahome by the arms and disappeared.

"What did I just see?"

* * *

DONE! 

i am soooooo sorry that this took so long. but please,

READ SOME OF MY OTHER EFFIN STORIES!

it makes me so sad, that my "Missing" has no one reading it. The writing style is the same. And i've been told that it made someone cry. you don't even have to know about chobits to read it.

but thank you for reading whatever story you have read.

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW!


	6. The Start of a Journey

Back and Forth

by Sk8er7

Chapter 6

The Start of A Journey

"Tamahome! Tamahome!" Miaka called. It was the next day and she could not find him anywhere. She spotted Hotohori.

"Hotohori! Have you seen Tamahome?" Miaka showed him a piece of paper. "He left this." Hotohori took the paper and read it.

"I am afraid that Tamahome has left," he told her remorsely. Miaka covered her mouth with her hand. "I will translate it. 'Dear Miaka. I have gone to Kutou Country. I am sorry that I broke my promise to stay with you. I wanted them to stop attacking the villages so badly! Please continue to look for the remaining guardians without me. When they are all together, I will come back. When I do, I want you to hear me say "wo ai ni".'

Upon hearing this sad and beautiful letter, Miaka began to sniff and then cry. Hotohori looked at her in sympathy.

"Why did he leave?" Miaka cried. "He promised me that he wouldn't! Why then?" She sobbed into the emperor's chest. He embraced her, not caring if anyone saw. This scene was however being viewed in the shadows.

After they both left, Megumi let out a sigh. It was such a strange love triangle.

"What are you doing, Megumi-chan?" Chichiri asked. She jumped around. She began to stammer.

"Well you see," Megumi started, "I was looking for you to return your hat, but on the way to your room, I hid behind this big pillar as a reflex. And that's all." She untied his hat from her neck and handed it to him. "Thank-you, it was a nice shortcut." With that, she ran away.

_'How strange,'_ Chichiri thought. _'My room isn't that way. But Tamahome-kun's is!'_

* * *

'How did he sneak up on me like that?' Megumi asked herself. She was now back in her room. 'Can he suppress his ki? Even without checking for ki, I can usually tell if someone's there.' Reaching into her backpack, she pulled out some candy. 

"And Tamahome-san wanted to help he sell these." Megumi returned it to her bag. She stood up with her sword in hand. She hooked the sheath in her best securely. Pulling the sword out, Megumi swung it around a few times. It was slightly heavy, but she could use it fine. She put her hand in the bag and pulled out a cloth. Megumi carefully began to clean the sword. The cloth was nothing special, just something to clean the sword with.

"I really hope that I don't have to kill anybody," she said out loud. Putting away her shining sword, she looked at the contents of her bag. There were three notebooks, two of which were never used. There was a camera which was in there from her recent field trip. There were pens and pencils littered at the bottom. On top of those were the textbooks of the subjects that she was struggling with.

Standing up, she straightened herself to look presentable. She picked up her things and left her room.

* * *

Outside, Nuriko was teaching Megumi how to ride a young horse. But frustration got to him and he picked up the horse and nearly threw it. The horse wouldn't obey and of Nuriko's commands. Megumi approached it cautiously. He snorted and stomped, but when Megumi scratched him around his neck, he fell silent. She pulled herself onto his saddle adn began to ride him. She rode in circles around Nuriko who watched her. 

"That's great!" exclaimed Nuriko as Megumi jumped down. She hugged the horse and scratched her once more.

"Does he have a name?" asked Megumi. Nuriko shook his head. "Well, can I name him?"

"Hotohori would probably let you, so why not?" replied Nuriko. Megumi furrowed her eyebrows in thought before saying, "koko."

"Why 'koko'?" Nuriko asked.

"Well, when you were trying to tame him, it kind of reminded me of a tiger that I had seen before, she replied.

"Hello Nuriko, Megumi." they turned around to see Chichiri, Miaka and Hotohori standing at the gate. "Are you ready? You will be leaving shortly."

A few minutes later, everyone was ready to go. Hotohori stood at the gate, watching with sad eyes as his friends departed.

As Miaka and the guardians began to reach the mountains, she looked behind but saw nothing there.

"Where's Chichiri?" asked Miaka. Everyone looked around to see if the monk was there.

"I don't know," replied Nuriko, "but he was right behind us." They shrugged this off, knowing for a fact that he could protect himself.

"Nuriko!" Miaka shouted without warning. She pointed to the small mirror that Taiitskun had given her. It read 'mountain'.

"What is that?" asked Megumi. They gave her a quick explanation of how they had required the mirror.

"There is another guardian in this city!" exclaimed Miaka excitedly. They rode on for mere minutes until Miaka spoke again.

"Nuriko, can we stop at that restaurant?" Miaka pointed to a small restaurant.

"I suppose we can," he replied.

* * *

"I can't wait to eat, I'm starving!" They were eating at their second table because Nuriko had broken the first table with his immense strength. 

"Here's your food." The chef brought many plates of food to their table before going away to talk with his friend. Megumi didn't like him.

"Miaka," Nuriko warned, "don't eat anything." He turned and saw that all the plates were spotless of the food that was once there. "You ate ours too!" Nuriko turned around ust in time to see the blade before -

There was a clang of metal against metal. Miaka opened her eyes and saw Hotohori with his sword against the knife, as was Megumi's. Hotohori looked at the child with shocked eyes and Megumi returned it with a grin. They pushed against the knife at the same time, causing the chef to fall down and his weapon to stick in the wall. The other man was holding a knife too.

"They're just common bandits!" exclaimed Nuriko. Megumi and Hotohori sheathed their swords, letting Nuriko come up and crack his knuckles. Minutes later, the two men were in a heap on the floor. Some areas of their bodies were contorted into positinos that weren't supposed to be possible.

"Miaka!" Hotohori, followed by Nuriko and Megumi, instantly crowded around Miaka. She was on the ground, clutching at her stomach. "Are you all right?"

The maiden smiled at them saying, "I'm fine. I just ate that too fast." Barely believing her answer, Megumi smacked Miaka for her foolishness.

"Hotohori-san, why are you here? Why aren't you at the palace?" questioned Megumi worriedly. He smiled kindly.

"Chichiri has offered to 'become' me so I could come travel with all of you," he replied. Megumi began to picture Hotohori's body and hair with Chichiri's face. This proved to be too much for her. She began to laugh.

"Why are you laughing, Megumi-chan?" asked Miaka.

"Ha, Chichiri-san's face on Hotohori-san's body!" Megumi laughed. (She quickly added through her laughing fits that she meant it in no offending way to Hotohori) Miaka tried to picture this and began laughing. Nuriko started laughing as well. Even the emperor chuckled.

* * *

DONE! 

i dont know if this chapter was kind of short or not, but i have to check my info on this story :P. thanks for all the reviews i got and im sorry for not updating recently! love all u reviewers!

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW!


	7. A SeishiNapping

Back and Forth

by Sk8er7

Chapter 7

A Seishi-Napping

"This is nice." Megumi stretched her hands over her head. They had stopped at a small clearing. She dozed off, without knowing what was going on around her.

After a ten minute nap, she stood up. Stretching once more, she went to look for the others. A high-pitched scream filled the air. Then, an unmistakable "Miaka!" from Hotohori. She quickened her pace. "What's going on-" Nuriko's voice was cut off. Megumi jumped into the tree branches.

"Oh my gosh." Megumi saw everyone, but they were unconscious. Hotohori also appeared to be injured. Large rustling sounds could be heard just below her. Hugging the tree for dear life, she looked at the sound of the disturbance.

Many men carrying ropes were headed to the same spot as Miaka and the others. Megumi watched as their wrists and ankles were tied together. The leader appeared to be an ugly squat man, wearing a helmet with two horns sticking out on each side.

Taking a red pen from her backpack, she broke it. Megumi smeared the ink on her ankles and wrists. For a final touch, she put some on her face. Going ahead of them, she let out a trail of red ink from the trees to a spot on the mud path where she let the rest of the ink go. Megumi jumped down and assumed a sprawled position. Closing her eyes, she twisted her face into a look of pain. Her breathing was done in quick raspy breaths.

The bandits came and found her lying, supposedly injured. They approached her, binding her carefully because of her wounds. The rope work was done loosely. She was carried along with the others.

* * *

Megumi and the others were brought into a strange building and were deposited in one room. Their weapons and luggage were in the corner opposite of them. Megumi began to grunt, gasp and make any other sounds of discomfort. These sounds woke up Miaka. 

"Megumi-chan!" exclaimed Miaka. She hopped over to the bloodied child. "What happened!"

"I-I don't know!" she gasped. "Something got me... And now I'm here. Don't worry Miaka, it's pen blood, so I'll still live if the wound itself isn't fatal." Through all of the rasping and quick breaths, Megumi gave a wink. Miaka understood the gesture, hopping away for Hotohori.

"Hotohori! Wake up!" Hotohori opened his eyes, but then closed them in pain. His hand went to his shoulder on instinct. "I'm so sorry, that you got hurt for me." He smiled kindly at her.

"It was either you or me, and I chose me," he replied. He looked atMegumi and asked, "What happened!"

"D-don't worry, Hotohori-san," Megumi told him. "I only s-spilled my pen blood. My p-pen blood is the blood that you can lose without d-dying. P-please explain to him quietly. C-conserved my strength." Nuriko began to stir.

"What happened?" he groaned. "I feel horrible- What happened to Megumi-chan?"

"Can you hop over here, Nuriko?" asked Miaka. Nuriko looked funny as he hopped over. "From our world, we have these writing utensils called pens. Pens are filled with ink, usually blue or red. Her pen was red. She broke it open and smeared the ink on herself to look like blood." At that moment, three men entered the room.

"The boss wants to see one of you," one of the guards said.

"I'll go," Miaka told them. She hopped over to Nuriko and Hotohori to reassure them. "Taiitskun's(**1)** mirror said 'mountain'. We are in the mountains. For now, you two just behave." Two of the guards pulled Miaka away.

"W-wait!" gasped Megumi. "Please, I-I don't have m-much longer. I-if I do, I'd l-like to spend my l-last moents with a f-friend, Miaka." The tortured smile on her face was touching, and the men gave in. The third guard picked her small body up easily as the other two lead Miaka.

"My s-sword!" she interrupted. "It has s-saved my l-life. I-It is my c-companion." He picked up her sword and put it with her. What hard could he do by giving a sword to a dying girl?

As Miaka and Megumi were taken away, many more men entered the room. They carried containers of beer and wine.

"You women will serve us wine," one of them announced. They untied Hotohori and Nuriko.

"They think that we're women," Nuriko stated. Hotohori nodded.

"Let's just keep acting then," Hotohori replied. "Miaka told us to behave. Hold on." Hotohori pulled out a bit of make-up and applied some fo his face, making him glow even more. He then began to serve the men enthusiastically.

'He's really taking his role seriously,' thought Nuriko.

* * *

"Do any of you have characters on your bodies?" Miaka asked Megumi's captor. He had blue hair and an uncaring look. He dismissed Miaka's guides and pushed her along with one hand. 

"I don't know," he replied. "You'd have to ask our leader." 'The old pile of crap.' As he reached the door, he began to speak.

"Who is it? It's Koji. May I come in? Okay. Thank-you." He pushed open the doors. Miaka looked at the man strangely before he pushed her inside. He gently laid down Megumi, her arms wrapped tightly around her sword. Her gasps for air were even quicker and she began to sweat.

'Is she really pretending?' thought Miaka. Koji closed the door. Miaka looked fearfully at the leader. He was dressed the same as before, but now he appeared to be drunk.

"Hey there, missy," Eiken greeted drunkenly. Miaka went directly to the point.

"Does anyone here have a character on their body?" The leader thought for a moment before replying, "Tasuki might, but I won't tell you where he is unless..." He began to take off her sweater. She screamed.

"Help! Somebody help me! Tamahome! TAMAHOME!" Koji still stood outside the door.

"Despicable," he muttered before walking away.

"You do want me to tell you where Tasuki is, don't you?" Bearing this thought in mind, she closed her eyes.

"W-w-wait!" Megumi's choked voice was barely over a whisper. "P-please help me! I-It h-hurts s-so b-b-bad! M-Miaka!" There were tears in the young girl's eyes. Eiken could not care less of the child, but if that girl would shut up, that would please him very much so. He cut off Miaka's bindings and allowed her to go over to her friend.

Miaka untied Megumi's ropes and helped her stood up, her knees were shaking so badly. Using one hand to support Megumi, Miaka used her other hand to pick up the sword. It was very heavy, but when Megumi had it in her hands, it felt lighter. Megumi raised her sword when-

"Tell me where Tasuki is." In only a few seconds, Megumi had covered the distance from her and Eiken with her sword pressed against his neck.

"I don't know who he is," he stammered, "it's just a rumor that I heard." The blade was brought closer.

"Are you sure?" she asked him. He whimpered a 'yes'. "You know, maybe I should kill you. Violating someone's body without their permission is a terrible crime."

"Miaka!" The wall crumbled and standing there was Nuriko with Hotohori standing behind her. Megumi looked at the two, giving Eiken the chance to escape. He lifted her arms and ran to his seat.

Wolves appeared from nowhere and went to attack him. Eiken opened a box and took out a metal fan. Waving it he shouted, "Rekka Shien!" Fire burst from the metal fan as thought it was holding it in. All of the wolves were incinerated and everone only just got away from the blast.

"Is it over?" asked Hotohori. He was hiding behind a fence.

"You're so brave," Nuriko told him in a sarcastic tone. He looked around. "Where's Miaka and Megumi-chan?"

* * *

DONE! 

that took so long... i have it all written down on paper, but i wasn't sure about tasuki genrou business. i also forgot the leader's name... the next update should be soon though.

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW!


End file.
